The Sad Tale of Tony and Her
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony and Gibbs discuss his new girlfriend.  Tag and spoilers for Episode 8:6 Cracked.  Slash.  Not in the "Taken" universe, one shot stand alone.


"Sad news, Boss," Tony said as he sauntered into the bedroom.

Gibbs smiled at the sight of the other man, still dressed in the obnoxious white suit. He slipped off his glasses and put his book on the side table, watching Tony removed the suit jacket and ball it up in his hands. "What's that?"

"I think Ethel and I aren't going to be together much longer."

Tony tossed the white jacket toward the hamper, toed off his platform shoes, and flopped on the bed. He crawled up the length of the bed, snaking between the long legs laying there, flipping over to rest his back against the broad chest of the other man.

"And why is that?" Gibbs' deep voice rumbled.

Tony sighed as Gibbs' hand started to stroke his chest, slipping easily under the opened satin shirt to rub Tony's exposed chest, fingers carding through the silky hair before tweaking a pert nipple. The whole get up he was dressed in was itchy and uncomfortable, but right now he didn't care. He sighed again as Gibbs' other hand reached up to scratch along Tony's scalp, relieving the itch from the wig.

"Why?" Gibbs asked again, fingers tugging on the tufts of hair arrowing down Tony's stomach.

"We're just not getting along. I'll give it a few more weeks, but I see a semi-devastating break up in the near future. Then I'll have a few months of non-dating time to recover before another woman has to be created." Tony nodded. As always, he was very happy with The Plan.

"Hmm," Gibbs replied. Which in Gibbs speak actually meant _"I don't like The Plan. Never have, never will."_

"We do need me to have a girlfriend, Jethro," Tony reminded him, interpreting correctly.

"If you say so." The words were dripping skepticism.

"Boss, if I stop dating they'll know something is up, or maybe even think worse things, like I'm on another uncover op."

"Maybe if you stop dating altogether they'll think you're in a committed relationship," Gibbs suggested.

"They'd want to meet her," Tony mentioned.

Gibbs sighed. "There is that." He didn't like the pretending, or the lying, but Tony wasn't ready to tell anyone about them just yet. Gibbs was willing to go along with that. For now.

"So yeah, I don't think Ethel and I are fated to be together forever, even though you gotta love the name."

"Interesting choice," Gibbs laughed. "Where did it come from, anyway?"

Tony stroked down Gibbs' thighs. "It's the female equivalent of Jethro," he explained off-handedly. Gibbs hands stilled. Tony lifted his head back and smiled softly. "Every time I said it, I was really saying Jethro."

Gibbs dipped his head and captured Tony's mouth, slanting sideways to press inside. "I think it's time for you to come back from the disco," Gibbs said, hand pressing along Tony's pants until he reached the hardness covered by the cheap material.

Tony's hips jerked at the touch, but he protested. "But, but, it's Travolta!" Tony replied in his very bad Brooklyn accent. He twisted on the bed, coming to rest on his knees and facing Gibbs. "I'm Tony Manero, and I live to dance!" His hands twirled around each other before freezing in the famous finger pointing up pose.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Couldn't you have found something else Ethel wanted besides this?" His fingers moved up the scratchy polyester covering Tony's legs to his hips. He pulled the slippery shirt out of the pants and began to unbutton it, sliding it off Tony's shoulders, leaving the younger man in just the pants and gold medallion.

"It's your fault, you know, texting me about role playing right when I was walking into the office," Tony scolded as Gibbs' mouth followed his fingers, hot and wet against his chest. "And it was…uh, yes, there…the last costume available…uh, yes…" Soon he'd forgotten about texting and costumes as his fly was opened and his straining erection was released. Gibbs tipped him back to stretch out beneath him, pushing the pants down until they were free to Tony's legs. Soon their positions were reversed as Gibbs knelt between Tony's thighs, blue eyes full of mischief.

"But I was thinking more along the lines of Tough Drill Instructor and Fresh New Recruit," Gibbs said, leaning down to run his tongue along Tony's cock.

A shiver raced through the younger man at the touch of his lover's mouth. "Hoo-rah," Tony sighed as Gibbs proceeded to run him through his personal own style of basic training.


End file.
